


Natural affections

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is always a sucker for Maxim's smile and enjoys the end result of his request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural affections

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset (cumpletelyhappy.tumblr.com/post/51939839649) which is very NSFW

Maxim is grinning so widely and he puts his hands low on Chris’s back when he asks. Chris turns pink and ducks his head and agrees quietly.

“If you don’t like it, or I’m hurting you, just tell me and I’ll stop immediately. Just like always,” Maxim says, stroking Chris’s hair.

Chris nods and smiles at him. “I know. It sounds…interesting.”

Maxim smirks and coaxes Chris into the bedroom. “I’ll be gentle,” Maxim promises, getting his hands underneath Chris’s sweatshirt to hold onto his hips. “This is all about you, baby, so don’t think you’ll be denied anything. All you have to do is trust that I will take care of you.”

“Okay,” Chris agrees, and Maxim kisses him.

Maxim works Chris’s hoodie off and sets it on the armchair by the window. He undoes Chris’s jeans and pushes them down until Chris kicks them off to the side.

“Can I leave your shirt on?” Maxim asks, kissing Chris so gently on the cheek.

Chris whimpers despite himself and nods, keeps his eyes closed as Maxim unbuttons his soft linen shirt. It was a Christmas gift from Maxim and Chris wears it so often that it is nearly threadbare in some places.

“Get up on the bed, darling,” Maxim instructs and Chris does as he’s told. “Lay back.”

Chris settles easily into the spot he usually occupies when they make love, cradled by the mountain of pillows and the feather comforter and Maxim’s warmth. He relaxes at the familiarity and eagerly accepts Maxim between his legs. Maxim kisses him so sweetly and grinds against him until Chris is panting and whining and leaking through his boxers.

“You can still move your arms, but you can’t use your hands. Is that alright?” Maxim asks as he carefully binds Chris’s wrists with one of their ties.

Too distracted by the knee that’s pressing just barely against his crotch, Chris nods and tries to rock his hips but it is unsuccessful. Maxim kisses Chris’s hands once he perfects his knot and moves away. He takes his jeans off but leaves his t-shirt and underwear, climbs back up to sit between Chris’s legs.

“Lift your hips.” Maxim slides Chris’s boxers off, drops them over the side of the bed, and feels himself get harder at the sight.

Chris looks at him, so trusting and pleading and expectant, and Maxim struggles not to just cover Chris and make love to him. At first, Chris smiles a little when Maxim takes hold of him and strokes him. His hips push up against Maxim’s hand and he makes quiet little noises.

Soon he stretches his arms above his head and arches his back, spreads his legs wider. Maxim flicks his thumb on the upstroke and Chris’s smile fades and he furrows his eyebrows. He whimpers and gives a soft gasping moan, thrusting up into Maxim’s hold with more force.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Maxim croons, enjoying the way Chris’s hips stutter in their rhythm. “God, you’re beautiful like this. Tied up and spread out for me, so lost in your pleasure.”

Chris _moans_ unabashedly, muscles tensing to put off his orgasm.

“Come for me, _ange,_ I want to see you come with my name on your lips.”

Chris squeezes his eyes closed as he comes, snapping his hips up quickly. He cries out Maxim’s name amidst sharp gasps for breath and his toes curl into the bed. Maxim strokes him through it, cooing at him and leaning down to kiss the inside of his thigh or his hip. Chris whimpers and sucks in desperate breaths, muscles jumping from overstimulation. Maxim unties Chris’s wrists, kisses them and rubs them as Chris yawns kind of adorably.

Maxim cleans Chris up and buttons his shirt and kisses him several times before he sits back to take in the flushed cheeks and pupils slowly returning to their normal size.

“Why don’t you sleep,” he suggests, stroking his thumb over Chris’s cheek. “You did so well.”

Chris yawns again, but cups his hands around Maxim’s face. “What about you?”

“This was all for you, darling. The only piece meant for me was the visual and the satisfaction of pleasing you. I will take care of myself and, if you like, you can do something to me sometime. But you should rest. I’ll be downstairs or in the shower.” Maxim winks at him and Chris can’t help but laugh.

Pulling him down for another kiss, Chris makes a pleased noise into Maxim’s mouth and, when they pull apart, he sighs, “Thank you.”

Maxim smiles crookedly and kisses Chris on the forehead. “You’re welcome, _mon chou._ Sleep now.”

Chris curls up around one of Maxim’s pillows and snuggles under the covers. Maxim turns the fan up for him and kisses his hair before disappearing into the bathroom. Chris dozes peacefully and wakes momentarily an hour later when Maxim finally crawls in behind him smelling of soap, laundry detergent, and his favorite tea. He fits perfectly in Maxim’s arms and nods off quickly surrounded by Maxim’s warm protection.


End file.
